


2. Rumores

by Drakstym



Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Fantasía, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: En todos los países se corren los rumores de los dos amantes del culto de Akatsuki.
Relationships: Konan/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710715





	2. Rumores

Especificaciones:  
•Pareja  
•Fantasía  
•Konan/Sasori

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por todo el país se corrían los _rumores_ sobre "El marionetista humano" y "La bruja de los papeles". Sobre su oscuro culto demoníaco: Akatsuki, sobre cómo robaban, secuestraban, hipnotizaban, asesinaban, creaban pociones, venenos y muchas otras cosas más, teorías, unas más horrendas que otras, recorrían todos los países.

Pero no podían estar más equivocados, si bien, en la Organización estaba gente que había abandonado su hogar natal, con personalidades contrastantes y extrañas, no hacían nada de lo que se decía. Uno de los grandes _rumores_ era que "El marionetista humano" era el líder y todos eran marionetas que el manejaba, otro era que "La bruja de los papeles" les había aplicado un fuerte hechizo conocido como "Genjutsu" y mantenía sus mentes prisioneras. El único rumor que se corría y era cierto era la relación que aquel monstruo y la peliazul mantenían, pues ya se les había visto muchas veces juntos, aunque también estaba en la boca de todos que el monstruo era una carcasa pues la habían visto con alguien pelirrojo, gracias a eso la teoría de que era Sasori de la Arena el famoso pocionista que había muerto hace unos años nació.

Ahora mismo en el hoyo de los Akatsuki sucedían cosas que nadie ajeno a ellos podría imaginarse.

–¿¡Quien rayos tomó mi arcilla!? ¡si no me la devuelven se las haré explotar en la mano! –

–¡Necesito sangre!, ¿¡a quien se la puedo sacar!? O podría robar del estante. –

–¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi estante de provisiones Hidan! –

–¡Eres una vieja bruja Konan! –

–Técnicamente si lo es, excepto lo de vieja. –

–Gracias por el apoyo Sasori. –Exclamó Konan acercándose a la sala, que era el lugar de donde habían provenido todos los gritos, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al pelirrojo, hablando con un impresionante sarcasmo.

–No hay de que amor mío. –Respondió el joven con un guiño coqueto hacia su pareja.

–Agh, vayan a hacer sus cosas de pocionistas amorosos a otra parte. –Se quejó Hidan con la lengua afuera, siendo secundado por Deidara que asentía rápidamente.

–Silencio y si me entero que tomaste algo del estante, créeme que puedo hacer una poción para que puedas morir. –Amenazó con una voz demasiado sería la joven, tanto que Hidan o ahora conocido como el amenazado trago saliva y asintió.

–Ja, le tienes miedo, pero ahora hablando enserió, ¡maldita sea, mi arcilla, malditos ladrones! . –Volvió a gritar el rubio de coleta alterado de no encontrar la fuente de su magia explosiva.

Konan se retiró de allí, con Sasori siguiéndola de cerca, llegaron hasta el pequeño laboratorio de pociones que ambos compartían, aunque normalmente Sasori solo creaba venenos y se la pasaba más allí para acompañar a su dama de papel y arreglar sus marionetas, era Konan la encargada de las pociones del equipo que luego solían vender para subsistir...o hacerse bromas.

–¿Estas molesta? –Pregunto Sasori abrazándola de la cintura por detrás de ella y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

–¿Porque lo estaría? –Contraatacó Konan acariciando las hebras rojas del cabello contrario, el ambiente era relajado y dulce, como la mayoría de veces que ambos estaban juntos en la soledad de su relación, sus personalidades calmadas hacían muy buena combinación y sumado el hecho del amor que se profesaban, eso era lo que creaba el agradable ambiente.

–Ya sabes, Hidan y su cleptomanía o Deidara y sus –De pronto el chico se vio interrumpido por una serie de gritos, una explosión y luces de colores que venían de la parte de arriba del hoyo –...explosiones. –Término en un tono medio irritado medio aburrido, dejándose hacer por la chica que ni se había inmutado.

–Creo que ya me acostumbre, además, no son tan malos. ¿No Danna? –Expreso la joven, volteándose y enrollando sus brazos al rededor de Sasori, dándole una leve sonrisa.

–Sí, y no me digas así. –

Los tonos de sus voces se iban haciendo cada vez más bajos, llegando a los susurros, pero no a lo inentendible, aun con el escándalo de arriba, era un momento lindo para la pareja, tan íntimo y único; un momento que nadie fuera del hoyo, nadie que no fueran sus compañeros, podría imaginarse ni en sueños gracias a los _rumores_ que se corrían sobre ellos. Nadie que creyera esos _rumores_ imaginaria que detrás de la espantosa y peligrosa "Bruja de los papeles" estaría una mujer considerada, calmada, leal y amorosa. Ni que detrás de el horroroso y frío "Marionetista humano" habría un hombre pícaro, empático, reflexivo y visionario.

Pero bueno, dejemos que en este mundo de fantasía, los _rumores_ sigan corriendo, sigan yendo de boca en boca, tu, yo y ellos sabemos todo lo que hay detrás y eso basta.


End file.
